


Hi I'm Frank

by MyChemicalBreakdown



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, Play Fighting, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalBreakdown/pseuds/MyChemicalBreakdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank starts talking to a guy named Gerard online. But what happens when Gerard asks to meet Frank and what follows</p><p>Part One In The Series: Hi Im Frank</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so it's going to be a bit shitty

~Franks point of view~  
Frank logged on to his computer and typed in the website his friend Mikey suggested for him so he could 'meet new people'.He looked at his keyboard and stared at the enter button, should he really be doing this or is this a waste of time? After 30 more seconds of staring at that exact button he decided he was gonna give it a good old shot.As the website loaded Frank just stared at the blank loading screen wondering why did Mikey tell him about this website? Did Mikey plan something? Was Mikey gonna trick him? And then that's when he saw what popped up on his screen, it was a.....well it wasn't a dating website and it wasn't a porn website at least it was more of a chatting website where you make a profile and just chat to some stranger(s) and eventually meet them. Frank need to make a profile but he couldn't use his real name so he just used Pansy81. That was gonna have to do as Frank couldn't think of nothing else.He put a picture of him wearing a mask and pressed the Done button.

 

~Gerard's point of view~  
'MIKEY!!!!!!!!' Gerard shouts at the top of his voice looking up to see a very annoyed Mikey walking down the stairs.  
'What do you want?'  
'Two things. One why are you annoyed and two what was the name of that website you wanted me to go on?' 'Its called SocialChatting.com and I'm annoyed coz my 24 year old brother is still lonely and won't admit to his own parents that's he's gay.' 'Love you too Mikey' Gerard then walked out the room and sighed, Mikey was right every time his mum asks him about his sexual orientation he lies to her because he knows what his dad would think. He walked down the hallway till he reached the stairs that lead to his room or the attic. He opened the door and stepped into his mess he liked to call his room and walked/tripped over to his bed and fell head first on the edge of the double bed. 'Owww fuck that hurt!' He muttered to himself as he got back up. He proceeded to sit on his bed and grab his laptop from his pillow. ~1 hour later~ Gerard pressed Done and looked at his new profile, his name was Batman77 and his picture was him covering his eyes and noise with his hands so all you could see was his hair and mouth. 'That'll have to do' he said to himself. ~Mikeys point of view~ Mikey had sorta set Gerard up with his friend Frank because he was tired of them both being lonely, so he had told them about this website and hopes they will find each other. His other friends like Ray, Bob, Pete and Patrick were all in on this little secret and agreed Gerard and Frank were perfect for each other.


	2. Meeting Pansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard find each other's profile and start talking and leaves a smile on their faces

~franks p.o.v~  
'Frank dinner!' His mum shouts at him from down in the kitchen. He walks down the ten thousand stairs his old house has and runs into the kitchen to grab his dinner. For dinner today he had mac and cheese, yummy. Frank is sick of having to eat mac and cheese everyday of every week of every month it's all his mum bloody cooks. I seriously need to move out Frank thinks to himself as he walks back up to his room and sits at his desk, he wiggles his computer mouse to turn the screen back on and started looking for people to chat to.

~Gerard's p.o.v~  
Gerard started scrolling through pages and pages of people when he saw Pansy81. He couldn't see Pansy's entire face because it was covered in a Joker mask but he could see their gorgeous hazel eyes. 'Whoa' Gerard says out loud without thinking twice. He hears a giggle behind him so he turns around to see his baby bro standing there giggling at him so gerard grabs the nearest pillow he could find and throws it with full force at Mikey. The pillow hits Mikey square in the face and Gerard laughs. 'What was that for asshole?' Mikey asks after kicking the pillow away from him.'That was for spying on me and for being in my room without my permission fuckface' Gerard answers without looking up from his laptop, still staring at Pansy's lovely eyes.'Just came to see how the dating was going' Mikey giggles.  
'Fuck off dickface' Gerard mumbles just loud enough for Mikey to hear.  
'Love you too Gee' Mikey says as he leaves Gerard's attic room. Gerard returns to what he was doing before being interrupted and clicks on Pansy's name and info about them pops up:  
Name:Pansy81  
Age:20  
More info: Single male, just looking for friends. Birthdays 31 October 1981 and I really want a dog.  
So Pansy was a 20 year old male and was born on Halloween Gerard's favourite time of the year. He moved his curser over to the chat button and clicks it. Batman77: Hi Pansy81: Hi back at ya, I'm guessing you like batman :) Batman77: Yea and I'm guessing you do too judging by your mask you wear in your profile picture :p Pansy81: Yea but I like the baddys more then the good guys, don't get me wrong batman a fucking amazing but Jokers the fucking best!!! Gerard's laughs at how excited Pansy is about Joker, maybe this could be the start of a amazing new friendship! ~Franks P.o.v~ ~also 2 hours later~ Frank had just said goodbye to Batman and had shut his computer down, walking over to his bed he smiled and almost just almost fell over his pile of comic books and found his way to his stupidly small single bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this Fic I'll try and update every other day if not then I'm sorry.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Meeting with Gerard and Mikey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank meets up with Mikey and Mikey the little matchmaker that he is brings Gerard along with him.

~franks p.o.v~  
It was two days after Frank had started talking to Batman and he was feeling so much better. *Ring*ring* Frank heard his shitty ass ringtone and legs it to his phone, 'Hello Mikey.....yea I can meet up today......what time and where?......oh yea by the old park with the huge tree.......okey see you in ten.....byeee' Frank hangs up and legs it down the stairs trying to not trip down them, grabs his coat and within another 30 seconds of him trying to get his coat on he's flying out the door.

 

~ten minutes later~  
Frank just arrived at the old park, stumbling and out of breath he looks for Mikey 'Fuck i need to get more exercise' Frank whispers to himself. After failing at looking for Mikey he finds himself at a fucking huge oak tree, so being the lazy fucker that he is, sat down under it and closed his eyes. What seemed to take forever Frank finally heard a voice calling his name, that voice belonged to the one and only Mikey Way.  
'There you are Frank! Me and Gee have been looking everywhere for ya.' Mikey says/shouts running up to Frank and hugging him. 'Hey Mikey let go of me!!! Your gonna squeeze me to death!!!'  
'Oh fuck, shit sorry Frank haven't seen you in ages!' Mikey quickly let's frank down and apologises.'You saw me Thursday and can I ask ya something?' Frank shakes his head, still trying to breath after Mikeys huge hug. 'Yea Frank that was ages ago anywayyyyyyy you might be wondering who this is'*points to Gee* 'This my lovely little friend is my big bro Gerard!!!' Gerard half smiles and waves his hand at Frank 'Nice to meet you Gerard!' Frank goes to smile back at Gerard but Gerard had his head down. 'Gerards a bit socially awkward around new people, that's why I brought him with me!' Mikey pokes Gerard and Gerard blushes. 'Im not awkward fuckface, I just don't like being outside!' Gerard pushes Mikey hard enough to send him flying and landing with a thud on the wetish mud.'Ewwwwwww now I'm all muddy!!! Thanks a lot dickward' Mikey then try's to stand back up and attempts to get most of the mud off. Frank butts in 'Ladies, ladies why don't we stop calling each other names and have some pizza yea?' Mikey and Gerard both nod. 'Mikey let's go to your house as mines further away!' Mikey nods again and they make their way to the Ways house.

 

~an hour later~Gerard's p.o.v~  
They finally made it to the Ways house and all nearly fell through the door all except Gee as he walked slower then the two sticks in front of him did. 'Mum we're home!!!!!' Gerard shouts down into the basement/kitchen 'Okey sweety' His mum replys.Oh the joys of having a huge house was no one could hear Mikey scream when you fight with him or push him down the stairs. Gerard follows Mikey and Frank up the two flights of stairs but not into Mikeys room. Gee walks to the end of the hallway and up into the attic. 'Ahhhh finally away from everyone else!' Gerard walks over to his desk and takes out his most recent work in progress 

 

~Franks p.o.v~  
Mikey takes Frank to his room where Frank thought Gerard would follow them into, to his surprise Gerard didn't. 'Wheres your brother gone?' Frank asks the very dead looking Mikey 'Probably moaning about something up in his coffin.' Mikey answers within ten seconds. Frank and Mikey played some video games for about two maybe three hours when their stomached started to rumble. 'Oh shit we forgot about the pizza!!!' Mikey shouts at the top of his voice' I'll ask mum if she can order some' Mikey exits the room and leaves Frank all alone on the floor of a very clean-ish Mikeys room. About twenty minutes later Mikey returns with three plates of pizza' Frank can you take Gee's pizza to him please, he's up in the attic!' 'Okey master Way!' Frank says graving the pizza and going up to the attic. *knock knock* 'Come in!!!!' Frank heard Gerard's voice and lifted the hatch 'I urrrr....Mikey asked me to bring your pizza to you.' Frank quickly gives the pizza to Gerard and starts to go when 'Arggggh fuck!!! Shit!!!!' Frank falls to the floor and lands face first onto a screw. 'Frank are you okey?' Gerard's worried voice ask from above Frank somewhere. 'Im fucking fabulous, just fab!' Frank says, turning around he try's to get himself up miserably failing. 'Hey let me help you up Frankie!' Gerard grabs Ffanks freezing ass hands and helps him up, after helping Frank up Gerard freezes 'Frank your bleeding!!!! Shit lemme get some stuff to clean you up!' Gerard rushes around grabing stuff and 30 seconds later returns with first aid things. 'This is gunna hurt abit frank.' Gerard warns as he starts to clean up the wound. 'Owww this shit stings like fucking Jesus!' Frank shouts trying to wriggle free from the Way cleaning up his head. 'Frank please keep still, I'm nearly done okey just please keep still!' Gerard reassures Frank and Frank stops wriggling. 'There we go all done!' Gerard puts all his stuff away and smiles at Frank. 'Thanks Gee.' Frank says as he leaves the dark gloomy attic. He walks down the hall and into Mikeys room. 'Where the fuck have you been Frank and what the fuck happened to your head?!'  
'That my dear friend Mikey is a long story!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic guyyys  
> Love you x


	4. 4 days later :p

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place four days later and batman and Pansy know everything there is to know except each other's name and where they live. This is where the action starts!

~FOUR DAYS LATERRRRR~Gerard's p.o.v~  
Gerard had just logged on to the chatting website to have a long conversation with Pansy. Mikey knew about Pansy but what he didn't know was that Gerard was slowly falling in love with Pansy and he couldn't in the slightest show any of it to Pansy. Heard sighed and clicked onto his inbox, it showed he had one new message. That message read:  
Heyyyyyyyyyyy Batman!!!- From Pansy81.  
Gerard clicked on the message and replied  
Batman77: Heyyyyyyy random person I defiantly don't know :)  
Pansy81: Nope I don't know who the living fuck cakes you are either :p  
Batman77: What the shitdick are fuck cakes!?!? :')  
Pansy81: Well if you fuck......a cake it would be a fuck.....cake :')  
Batman77: I'm sorry I ever asked anywayyyyyyy, don't wanna sound creepy but like where do you live..like what town/city you don't have to tell me but it would be nice to know :) :)  
Pansy81: I'll tell you if you tell me,agreed, right yep you agreed so I uhhhh live in ummmm New Jersey, u?  
Batman77: I live in jersey too omg!!!!!! We should meet up!  
Pansy81: You wouldn't like me in real life.  
Batman77: course I would, come on do you know where the really old park is?  
Pansy81: yea....  
Batman77 mind meeting me by the huge tree there, Tomorrow?  
Pansy81: ummmmmmmm  
Batman77: pretty please for me?  
Pansy81: Fine say 12:30 tomorrow?  
Batman77: done!

Gerard logged off and sighed. What if Pansy didn't like him and then their 'friendship' would be recked! 'Breath Gerard breath' he said over and over again to try and calm himself down. 'Gerard why are you pacing up and down your room like you just killed someone and are thinking how to rid of the body?' Gerard turned round to see a very concered Mikey staring at him like he was nutty. 'I uhhhhh nothing Mikey, I maybe asked Pansy to meet me tomorrow and he said yes and I'm panicking!' Gerard rushed put like he was dying. 'Omg Gee your finally meeting Pansy this is great !!!!' Mikey ran up and hugged Gee with a beaming smile on his face.

 

~Franks p.o.v~  
Frank was meeting Batman and he couldn't stop worrying about how batman was gonna find him. 'Oh shittttttt what if he hates me and he laughs at me and then we don't talk anymore and I become all sad and gloomy!!! Arhhhhhhh!!' Frank screamed at his reflection in his very smashed mirror. Screaming wasn't gonna solve his problems so he shut his trap and got food. Frank ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to only find mac and cheese, that would have to do for now he guessed. He cooked it up say on the sofa and flick on the TV. Where the living fucking horse shit was American horror story freak show? He swore he recorded it the other day. He ended up putting on Kerrang. Half an hour pasted before anything really happened *ring ring* Frank reached for his phone and answered 'Hello?.....Oh hey Pete.......yea sure you and Patrick can come over.......yea nows fine coz mum ain't home........yep seya in a sec' Frank put down his phone, Pete and Patrick were Franks two close friends other then Mikey and he had known Mikey for 6 years, Pete for 5 and Patrick for 4. They all had everthing in comman except Frank had bright Purple and black hair and they all had their natural hair colours still. *knock knock* 'COME IN!!!' The door opens and in walks Pete and Patrick. 'Heyyyyyyyy Frank!' They both say in unison 'You were fucking planing that weren't you?' They both smile and Ffank takes that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam!  
> Thank you guys do much for reading :)  
> Love youuuu!!!


	5. The day comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank finally meet x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard doesn't remember Frank at all so when he sees him he doesn't recognise him but then he does, you'll just have to read it :)

~Franks P.O.V~  
Today was the day Frank was finally gonna meet Batman. Frank was scared and worried that Batman wouldn't like him at all and then they wouldn't talk anymore. 'Breath Frank breath, you'll be okey.' He mumbles as he try's to find he's favourite skinnys, he finds them and puts them on and checks the time,SHIT it was 12:00. Frank hurried around then ran out the front door not even saying goodbye to his mother.

 

~15 minutes later~  
Frank arrived at the park making his way to the tree. When he got closer to the tree he could see a person looked about 5'10. Wait was this Batman? Wow he's tall. Frank walks up to him and sees it defiantly is who he's looking for.  
'Hey I'm guessing your Pansy? Or I'm I going to make myself look like a dick again?' His voice was so beautiful and soft.  
'Yea but you can call me Frank.' Frank smiles and Batman does it back.  
'Well hi I'm Gerard.'  
'Hi I'm Frank, Gerard's a nice name btw.'  
'Thanks not many people like it, anyway how have you been?'  
'Ive been good, how have you been Sir Batman?' Frank laughs and Gerard chuckles. 'Im good so how come you said yes to meeting me?'  
'Well I really like talking to you so I said what the heck might as well meet the guy.'  
Gerard's face lights up and he looks at Frank then says 'You!!!!! I knew I knew you, your my brothers friend the one who fell over in my room and landed on a screw, OMG Frank how's your head? Is it better?'  
'Omg Gee calm down yes it's better but it's gonna scar and wait hold on a second how did you work that one out??' Gerard smiles and then laughs. 'Well you have the mark on your head where you fell and you look like......' Gerard trails off. 'Gee?? What were you gonna say?' Frank asks and smiles at Gerard telling him without saying it, that he wouldn't judge Gerard and it's okey if he doesn't want to say it. Out of the blue Gee speaks 'I was gonna say you looked like the boy I fell in love with in the attic.' Gerard looks down at his feet his hair falling over his eyes hiding himself from Frank. 'You love me? Gee you could of said that the first time it wouldn't have changed my view on you.' Frank kneels down and looks up at Gerard's face from under his hair. 'Yes Frank I love you I just didn't want you to hate me if I said it.' Gerard looks at Frank their eyes meeting, Frank stared to smile, he gets up and puts his hands on each side of Gees hiding face and lifts his head up so Gerard was looking straight at him. 'Look Gee why would I hate you I have no reason to hate you, okey?' Franks lets Gerard's face go and wraps his arms around him bring him into a hug. 'Frank it's just the last person I told that to wasn't very nice to me after and it scared me.' Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and they stay in that hug for what feels like forever. 'Well I'm not like that Gee.' Frank let's go of Gee and he sits down motioning for Gee to do the same.

 

~Gerard's P.O.V~  
Gerard sits down next to Frank but not letting Frank see his face as there are tears running down his face from the memory of what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter x  
> Sorry this chapter is shorter I promise to write a longer one next time ;)


	6. The day comes PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long so crazy shit has happened In the past week and abit, I'm sorry and yea the last chapter was the first part and I didn't put that on the title 
> 
> Enjoy cx

~Gerard's P.O.V~  
It had been two hours since him and Frank had meet up and he had realised who it was. 'Hey Frank wanna come back to mine it's starting to get freezing.' Gerard smiled and tried to get up but dew to his lack of concentration he failed. 'Urrrr yea if that's okey with you, but if it's not it's fine.' Frank said before busting into tears of laughter. 'If it wasn't okey I wouldn't of asked you if you wanted to come round AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!' Gerard pushed Frank over causing them to roll around laughing in the dirt for another 20+ minutes before they decided to leave and head to Gee's house.

 

~25 Minutes Later~  
When Gerard and Frank finally got to Gerard's house they were starving. Sadly there was no food till Mikey and Gee's mum got back which was another hour or two so they decided to head up to Gerard's room. 'So Frank how did you find the website?' Gerard asks Frank who is snooping through Gerard's comic book collection. 'Ummmm your brother told me about it.' Frank looks up and smiles at Gerard and grabs a batman comic sitting on the floor next to Gee and started reading it. 'Mikey told me about it too, do you think he wanted us to become friends?' Not looking up from the comic Frank replys 'Well....ummm maybe I mean he told us around the same time so maybe. Hey Gee where did you get these comics from?'  
'I got them from the old comic book store that shut down a few weeks ago, why?'  
'Oh I wanted to get some as my mum three all my ones out said they were shitty comics for little kids.'  
'Well you can borrow some of mine if you want as long as you don't rip any of them.'  
'Awww really Gee!!!! OMG thanks And I promise I won't rip them.' Frank hugs Gerard and has a smile that is a few inches away from reaching his ears. 'Hey it's okey what are friends for huh buddy?!'  
*RING RING* Franks phone starts ringing and he soon finds out it's his annoying mother 'Hello.....hi mum.....yea I'll come home......that's all we ever eat mum.....yea whatever!' He hangs up. 'Hey Gee I gotta run my mum wants me to look after her dogs while she goes out getting pissed again!'  
'Thats okey, so we gonna meet up again or what??'  
'Yea we'll meet up again Batman and next time I'm gonna take some comics home with me!'  
Frank walks out the door and Mikey soon comes through it. 'Hey Gee how did your date with Frank go?'  
Gerard throw one of the pillows on the sofa at Mikey 'You planned this didn't you fuckface?'  
'Maybe, maybe and anyway didn't you two get on?' Gerard nods 'See I got you a friend and maybe even a boyfriend!' 'Dont say that Mikey I don't think that will happen very soon!' 'Dont you like him Gee?' 'No don't get me wrong he's amazing and really funny and nice and.....' Mikey cuts him off 'And you really want to Fuck him don't you Gee?' 'What!?!?! I never said that I didn't even think it!' 'Oh you sure bout that Gee are you sure you don't want to fuck Frank or at least kiss him a few times which will turn into fucking him!' 'Oh shut up Mikey!!!' Gee said as he walks away from his shitdick of a brother. 'You have to admit it some when Gerard!!!!!!' Mikey shouts at him. Mikey could be such a annoying brother but then he can be so kind and so helpful. Gerard walked up and into his room and picked up the comic Frank had been reading he lifted it up to his chest and he caught a small wiff of Frank, Frank smelled so nice. Gerard held that comic close to him and fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading again sorry it took so long xx


End file.
